


I Like Her

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cute Peter, Cute Peter Parker, Dorky Steve Rogers, Innocent Peter Parker, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter is Tony's Biological Son, Peter is a smol bean, Precious Peter Parker, Smol Peter Parker, Very fluffy, except he is peter stark, im not sure what else to tag so please see summary, literally no angst, nick fury just wants to have a meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter Stark meets the Avengers in the most adorable and fluffiest way. He even has his own stuffie named Timmy. It's very fluffy and is promised to make your heart happy. If not, please feel entitled to sue me.





	I Like Her

Usually Tony didn’t bring Peter with him to SHIELD meetings because he didn’t want Peter in that environment of agents and where he could easily get hurt. However, Pepper wouldn’t be able to watch him today and there was no way he was going to leave the five-year-old home alone. So, he quickly got the toddler dressed along with his favorite stuffie, a clownfish named Timmy that heavily resembled Nemo and headed over to SHIELD. 

The drive was short, only about twenty minutes when Happy parked the car indicating that the pair had arrived at their destination. Tony climbed out of the car and unbuckled Peter’s seat belt, scooping him up against his waist as he headed inside for whatever important thing Fury had to tell them. 

Peter who had never been to a SHIELD base before marveled as he looked around the interior. He exclaimed, “Dad, it’s even bigger from the inside!” Tony who had an amused look on his face nodded, “Yep, it sure is. Y’know this thing flies too? Like a giant airplane.” He chuckled at the awed expression on Peter’s face.

He searched for any familiar agent, which would really either be Maria Hill, Coulson, or Fury himself. He spotted Maria calling out, “Agent Hill!” Maria Hill turned around to face him with a somewhat annoyed expression, “Stark. You’re five minutes late.” 

Tony retorted, “Or maybe you’re five minutes early. I guess we’ll never know.”

Ignoring Maria’s annoyed look he asked, “Where’s the meeting?” She replied, “Conference Room A. First door on the left.” He quickly nodded before heading off. 

He spoke, “Pete, you gotta stay quiet okay? Dad has important shit to do. Actually important shit okay?” 

Peter giggled at the older man’s profanity nodding with a solemn expression, “I promise Dad.”

Fury was anything but pleased when Tony walked through the door, with a toddler in his arms. He quickly took a seat between Natasha and Thor. Peter looked at Thor, the God of Thunder in front of him and said, “Woah! That’s Thor! The God of Thunder! I love you!” 

Thor displayed an amused expression as he ruffled Peter’s hair, “Why thank you Son of Stark.”

Fury stood impatient as he waited for Tony to explain why he walked in with a toddler. 

Tony only shrugged, “Pepper couldn’t babysit.”

Fury continued on with his meeting, using big words that Peter didn’t understand, or care to pay attention to. He remained still on Tony’s lap, staring at the Hawkeye, who was making funny faces at him, causing him to giggle. 

Fury gave Clint a look, “Agent Barton, my eyes are here thank you very much.” 

The repremandment caused Peter to slightly giggle, and Clint shaking his head mocking Fury only encouraged him more. 

Fury sighed, “Agent Barton, I will take that bow of yours for a week if you do not pay attention.”

Hawkeye mumbled, “Yes sir” as Fury kept going on and on. 

Peter wiggled out of Tony’s grasp, walking around the table to find Captain America. His childhood hero! He looked up at the elder man with a blown expression on his face. One hand tightly latched onto Timmy he exclaimed, “You’re Captain America!” 

Steve felt a fond smile grow over his face as the toddler looked up at him in awe, “Yep. The one and only.” He winked down at the amused toddler, “Just, don’t tell anyone.” The toddler nodded with his lips tightly fastened. 

Fury broke the tender moment concluding, “So meet the newest addition to your team: Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel, the namesake of your merry band, the Avengers.” 

Seven heads turned to face a blonde-haired woman with an easy-going smirk on her face and her hands fastened in the pockets of a brown leather jacket with the air force insignia on the sleeve. 

She eyed the Captain saluting, “Sir.” Steve saluted back eyeing the insignia, “Air Force.” 

A tiny voice piped up, “Peter!”

Tony chuckled sending his son a playful look, “Peter, silly goose, come here. What did I say about being quiet?” 

Carol chuckled eyeing the little toddler with a smile as she crouched down in front of the toddler arm extended, “Hello Peter. I’m Carol.” Peter spoke shyly still clutching Timmy in his hand as he spoke, “Hi Miss Carol! This is Timmy!” He waved Timmy in front of her face showing off the blue and orange fish. 

Carol smiled at Timmy pretending to shake his fin, “Why hello there Timmy.” 

Peter’s grin was wide as he introduced Timmy to Natasha who was smiling down to. 

Natasha leaned back in her seat with Peter now in her lap as she asked, “So, Carol, what do you do?” 

Carol smirked positioning her fists as it glowed with orangish and blueish energy sending a photon blast into a wall leaving a singed hole in the wall. She chuckled at the amazed and confused expressions on Clint’s and Steve’s faces joking, “Can any of you do that?” Peter looked in awe mumbling at the same time as Thor, “I like her.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Funny storytime: I told my cousin that how DC is really dark (both literally and with their lighting) so we say "So dark, are you sure it's not from the DC universe?". And my sister asked me what comes out of ghosts souls when they die, kinda weird ikr but I responded with blood and pain and she replied, "deep". Then my cousin added, "Dark. So dark, are you sure it's not from the DC universe?" 
> 
> I cAcKleD. This made my friggin lifetime.


End file.
